rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Teorie arkány
"Arkána nepodléhá normálním zákonům přírody. Protiklady se rozhodně nepřitahují." Definice arkány thumb|400px Arkána, jinak také zvaná arkánní magie, arkánní energie či warpová energie je magická energie vznikající z přechodných změn skupenství many. Pokud by mana byla voda, arkána by byla parní tlak. Je natolik podobná živlům, že by mohla jedním sama být. Je charakteristická tím, že dokáže přetvořit ostatní elementy (voda, oheň, život) a energie (čas) podle vůle sesilatele. V Azerothu byla nestabilní arkána kdysi koncentrována jen ve Studni Věčnosti, ale její zničení a Roztříštění Světa ji rozšířilo po celém světě. Vzhledově se arkána jeví jako bílá a/nebo fialová záře – pokud je ale použita k ovládání ostatních elementů, nabývá jejich barvy (modrá pro vodu a led, rudá pro oheň, zelená pro nekromancii a fel, bronzová pro ovládání času, zlatá pro ovládání energie života, fialová pro manipulaci stínu a rudá pro krvavou magii). Účinky arkány na bytosti Používání arkány či vystavění jejímu působení a blízkosti mění bytosti fyzicky (tak došlo k vývoji temných trolů na kaldorei – jejich oči získaly stříbrnou a zlatou záři, oni sami vyrostli do výše, jejich zrak se stal citlivým na světlo a pohyb… energie studny je učinila nesmrtelnými, dokud nebyla zničena ve Válce Prastarých. thumb|left|700px Jiný příklad vlivu arkány na bytosti jsou ethereálové – nehlídaný proud arkány z nich na jejich domovském světě (K’aresh) oslova serval tělesné schránky a nasytil jejich duše dostatečným množstvím many, aby mohly existovat bez fyzického těla – členové této rasy se nyní obvazují pruhy očarované látky, aby svým duším dali dostatečnou strukturu k přežití – tato jejich nová podoba jim dává zesílené mentální a magické schopnosti Když došlo k zničení Draenoru, arkánní energie zasáhly i černá dračí vejce, která v něm skryl Deathwing – to mělo za následek vznik éterických draků, jejichž těla jseou tvořena energiemi Netheru, Vířící prázdnoty. Mágové často zestárnou předčasně a jejich vlasy zbělí kvůli používání arkány příliš brzy - to je její další prokazatelný vliv na bytosti. Manové bomby dokázaly vyhladit celé vsi v Outlandu – podle popisu se bytosti v nich proměnily doslova ve fialový prach či fialové krystaly, které se po dotyku rozpadly. Závislost thumb|left|400pxJev, který na sobě pocítili elfové, kteří přežili invazi Pohromy a zničení Sluneční studny – bez zdroje stálého přísunu arkány pocítili akutní bolesti, nedokázali se soustředit, nejslabší jedinci dokonce zemřeli. Některé artefakty dokázaly symptomy abstinenčního příznaku snížit či vynulovat Náhlé oddělení se od zdroje arkány může tedy skončit permanentní mentální či fyzickou škodou, nebo i smrtí. Illidan používal zdroj arkány pod Black Temple, aby démony zbavil závislosti na felové magii Plamenné Legie. Předávkování se arkánou může způsobit smrt, změnu bytosti v jiný druh (příklad wretched), změnu záře očí a silnější závislost. Zákony arkány Existuje sada pravidel, jež určují osud každé osoby, která se rozhodne pokračovat životem cestou mága… jistoty, kterým nelze uniknout. Zde jsou. Magie je mocná. (O následcích některých kouzel není pochyb - magie dokázala zničit celé světy.) Magie korumpuje. (I ti, kteří věří, že jim se chyby předků stát nemohou, nakonec s větší mocí chtějí víc a neumí včas přestat.) Magie je návyková. (A nejen čistá arkána. Bez magického zdroje upadli orkové do letargie a elfové do abstinenční krize.) Magie přitahuje obyvatele Vířící Prázdnoty stejně jako vosy med. (Stalo se to poprvé, podruhé... pravděpodobně se to stane i potřetí.) Zákon sympatie ("souznění" či "naladění") thumb|left|400pxKdyž někdo zachází s jakýmkoli předmětem, nechává na něm kousek své aury – „naladění“ či sympatie mezi subjektem a objektem se stává silnější, pokud je objekt používán promyšleně a často – stejně jako s aurami, které se liší osobu od osoby, aury předmětů lze vystopovat u osob a aury osob na předmětech. Vibrace arkánní aury a její ovlivnění umožňuje spojit se s osobou, která používala předmět, přes ovlivnění samotného předmětu a tak podobně (praktická využití jsou například pramen vlasů v kouzlu lásky, mince vystopovaná k původnímu majiteli atd; čtení ručně psaných dopisů a knih, aniž by se dotyčný čtenář do nich fyzicky podíval)., K tomuto je ovšem zapotřebí silného talentu a dlouholetého školení se ve škole divinace. Arkánní bytosti Jsou to například arkání elementálové, wraithi, manové přízraky, mana wyrmové, manové přívaly, manové jiskry. Manoví wyrmové jsou přitahování arkánou a živí se jí, proto se v Quel'Thalas dost často najdou u zdrojů magie – krvaví elfové z nich často vysávají manu, aby nasytili svůj hlad; vyskytují se i v Netherstorm… a krvaví elfové je používají i v boji proti mágům jiných ras jako parazity užírající jim manu. Školy arkánní magie Mágové Kirin Tor rozdělili tajemná umění na osm různých kategorií, přesto existují i jiné kategorizace magických škol. Všechny jednotlivé školy magie mohou být kombinovány navzájem k tvoření impozantních kouzel, které vychází z vícero zdrojů moci – mágové jsou ale v kombinacích více typů magie velmi opatrní a varují před ním. Těchto škol arkánní magie tedy podle arcimága Ansirema Runeweavera je osm: Vyčarování (konjurace), Zaříkání (evokace), Proměna (transmutace), Obrana (abjurace), Věštění (divinace), Očarování, Iluze a Nekromancie. Konjurace, vyčarování, vykouzlení, vyvolání To jest tvoření nových věcí z čiré many – včetně elementálů, uměle stvořených bytostí, vody, jídla, manových krystalů; konjurované předměty mohou být například čerstvý plátek chleba, svěží perlivá voda, nebo celá hostina… stejně tak proměna vody a vodních par v ledového či vodního elementála. Jiný název této školy může být například mana-shaping či tvarování many a vytváření z many - od nejjednodušších základních manových krystalů po její jiné podoby (manový prach, vlákna, kapaliny) až po předměty tvořené z čiré many pomocí síly vůle. thumb|left|350px Tvorba z many má několik fází, které můžete použít i pro ostatní magické školy jako příklad RP kouzlení. 'Kondenzace a získání many' Než může maně být dán tvar, musí ji mág umět získat z daného zdroje – mystického či přirozeného. K získávání many lze použít vícero metod, ale arkána se ukázala nejvýnosnější i kvůli své povaze jako manipulativní energie ovládající ostatní elementy; proces kondenzace se liší od jedince k jedinci, nejčastěji mágové berou volnou manu z okolí, z předmětů, bytostí, ley lines a sebe použijí jako její usměrňovač. Někteří mágové čerpají ze sebe sama, tato praktika však může být dost riskantní pro nováčky. 'Formování, tvarování' Mana samotná občas v přírodě existuje v krystalické podobě či jako prach. To tedy bývají nejzákladnější podoby, ve kterých je po získání uskladňována, protože jsou nejpřirozenější; tekutá mana se dále využívá v alchymii (u vyšších elixírů) nebo k doplnění mágových sil podobně jako manové kameny. Tyto formy many zdaleka nejsou jediné, bojově zaměřený konjurer může silně stlačit manu do tvaru štítu či meče, umělecky založený pak vytvoří šperky či keramiku, vše závisí jen na schopnostech, zájmech a vkusu tvarovatele many. Víme, že mana je vodivá a dá se říci, že má více "moci", pokud je aktivována arkánou – kombinace aktivní a pasívní (dormantní) many je pak zajímavou hříčkou pro arkánní řemeslníky a inženýry. 'Limity' Možná se tedy divíte, pokud je tvarování many tak snadné, proč se neděje masově? Tento obor studia nebudí velkou pozornost – zabývají se jím především sin’dorei a lidé z Dalaranu. Pokroky v tvarování many brzdí i to, že toto odvětví není tak nutné a ani zajímavé. Je přeci mnohem snazší vykovat meč za pár hodin či dní v kovárně, popřípadě si ho koupit, než stvořit meč po neskutečných hodinách soustředění a odhodlání. thumb|350px Evokace, zaříkání či útočná magie Spadá sem většina kouzel použitelných pro boj a ničení – ohnivá, ledová, arkánní a kombinace podobných ofenzívních kouzel. Základem evokace je ovšem získání většího množství many pro útol – soustředění se a směřování toků magie za jedním účelem, je to tedy práce hlavně se surovou arkánou a ne jemnými nuancemi ostatních škol. Evokace se tedy váže i na konjuraci. Evokace se také používá k zaměření mysli, použití či vyčerpání neviděných zdrojů magie a získávání většího množství many. Transmutace, proměna Tj. umění manipulace hmoty, prostoru a času – spadají sem portály, zpomalení pádu, ulehčení nákladu, krátké portály (blink atd). thumb|left|350pxTransmutace je jednou z nejoblíbenějších a nejužitečnějších škol - se svým ikonickým kouzlem polymorf, které mágovi umožní někoho či něco proměnit v něco jiného. Je dokonce možné formou polymorfu zvýšit inteligenci bytosti, polymorfovat bytost na cosi exotického a polymorfovat i neživé objekty, striktně se to ovšem nedoporučuje (ano, můžete z ovce udělat člověka a z rysa elfa… následky se vám ale nemusí líbit, umělá inteligence bude jen o stupínek nad tou původní), popřípadě rovnou zakazuje. Nejzákladnějším druhem teleportu je blink – kouzlo, které lze seslat doslova za letu a za běhu, ale dost často končí mrtvým mágem uvnitř zdi, židle či jiného mága... proto se takto urychlené transmutace zakazují hlavně učedníkům a studentům. Správně použitý magický portál je stejně bezpečný jako průměrná cesta zeppelinem či lodí, ale příliš častá teleportace opotřebovává strukturu ley lines a může je učinit nestabilními. Vyústí tak v nečekaných malfunkcích portálu (například přenost genetického podpisu předchozího cestovatele na toho, který právě portál stejným směrem použil). Kouzla manipulující časem sem spadají také – zpomalení (slow), zpomalení pádu (slow fall) a kouzla zrychlující pohyb – tato speciální část arkány se nazývá chronomancií. thumb|350px Abjurace, anulace, odvolání, obrana Jedná se o studia ochranné magie – nejvšeobecnější kouzlo je manový štít, který převede surovou manu na bariéru kolem sesilatele; elementální štíty a zbroje oproti němu nevyžadují tolik surové energie a snadněji se udržují během času, ale nemají takový potenciál jako manový štít (brání jen před elementálními typy energie a v menší míře). Nejrychlejší a nejsilnější kouzla tohoto typu jsou „wards“ proti konkrétnímu typu elementálního zranění, když se magie vymkne z ruky. Divinace, věštění, předvídání thumb|left|300pxTj. škola soustřeďující se na získávání znalostí a pozorování na dálku – mocní divineři mohou dohlédnout až do různých sfér existence na jiných planetách. Odhalí i neviděné či neviditelné. Dokáží číst magické aury osob a předmětů (což je vlastnost, která je quel'dorei a sin'dorei dána do vínku "rasově"). Dokáží vystopovat aury kouzel i delší dobu po jejich seslání a číst ve zbytkové magii, určit druh použité energie a magické školy. „Scrying“ je termín pro nazírání na věci vzdálené v čase a prostoru. Divinační kouzla se používají na rušení iluzí. Většina divinačních kouzel vyžaduje reagenty či předmět použitý k zaměření mysli. Tvrdí se, že pro sledování osob vzdálených v prostoru je vhodné použít i předmět, který jim patřil, popřípadě kapku jejich krve či pramen vlasů (viz výše zmíněný zákon "sympatie" či naladění). Očarování Škola očarování magických předmětů se zabývá dočasnými i permanentními změnami arkánní aury neživých předmětů, ve vyšším stupni i živých bytostí (pak je ale obvykle propojena s dalšími školami magie a technikami jako inskripce, runová magie, abjurační a evokační aury). thumb|400pxEnchanter umí magické předměty vytvořit i zničit, ovládat či animovat například zbraně, jako by měl k dispozici celou armádu bojující za něj (viz Tempest Keep a Kael'thas). Pomocí očarování také lze trvale vylepšit vybavení ostatních. Odčarování (dispel) je proces odstranění magie – dispelem se dá zvrátit účinky katastrofického kouzla, které nevyšlo či selhalo, permanentní (disenchant) odčarování (čti tímto i zničení) magického předmětu vytvoří krystalickou manu, tedy magickou esenci, kterou lze dále použít na očarování jiné věci. Vyskytuje se ve formě krystalů či krystalického prachu. Dokonce i vyvolaný (konjurovaný) vodní elementál se dá pokládat za vodu a vodní páry animované přes magii očarování (tzn. konjurace využívá technik očarování). Iluze Je škola magie soustředěná na oklamání – lze tvořit iluze zraku, zvuku, doteku, chuti, vůně. Iluze jsou negovány kouzly divinace. thumb|left|350px Mlha iluzí může učinit mága neviditelným či neslyšitelným, může překroutit obraz světa kolem v cosi zcela jiného. Iluze se používá jako forma maskování sesilatele, předmětu nebo místa či manipulace mysli ostatních, stejně tak lze iluzemi přimět nepřátele bojovat mezi sebou, popřípadě vyvolat několik obrazů sebe sama, nerozlišitelných od původní formy. Na iluze je zapotřebí se soustředit (zvláště na ty komplikované), jinak je nutné spojit je se složkou trvalého reagentu či magické pasti, která iluzi udržuje i nezávisle na soustředění jejího sesilatele. K takovýmto pastem se opět využívá školy očarování, dost často formou inskripce magických run. Zrcadlové obrazy mága nejsou jen iluzorní kopie, jsou naplněny kouzlem, které dokáže zaútočit na nepřítele také – což je ještě stále dost ohromující, i když je to jedno kouzlo slabší než originální sesilatel. V tomto smyslu se složitější iluze dají propojit se školou vyvolání (konjurace), očarování (enchanting) či evokace (destruktivní magie). Iluze je v některých ohledech výhodnější než vyvolání či očarování kvůli její menší spotřebě many a reagentů. Její výsledky ale nebývají tak trvalé či mocné (pokud nebyla iluze spojena s výše zmíněnými školami předem) - iluzorní zranění bývají totiž "v oku pozorovatele". Jeho mysl musí uvěřit, že zraněn byl. Zde již narážíme na školu mentální - stínové - magie, tedy na magii božskou, která se nepokládá za jednu ze škol arkány a bude probrána v jiném textu. Nekromancie Nekromancie je studium zahrnující mrtvé a jejich reanimaci či zotročení k vlastním cílům, je nelegální a mág by se jí měl nejen vyhýbat za každou cenu, ale snažit se ji potírat a ničit v zárodku. thumb|400px Nekromanti, jejich poskoci a učni jsou nepřátelé všeho živého – nejen, že oživí mrtvé jako své sluhy, mohou na živý cíl přivolat hnisavé rány, nemoci, kletby, ovládat stíny a zapálit je jako variantu ohnivé arkány, mohou zamrazit živé ledem nesvatých kouzel a dokáží používat i formy krvavé magie, protože krev a energii v ní obsaženou používají coby "pohon" svých kouzel namísto arkány a many. Nekromancie se používá k rekonstrukci těl nemrtvých i poté, co byli jednou zničeni. U vyšších forem nemrtvých k tomu nakonec vůbec není zapotřebí tělo, stačí například artefakt, ke kterému je poután zbytek jejich duše (viz phylacterium liche, různé prokleté zbraně atd.) Samotné nemrtvé, kteří mají tělesnou schránku, obvykle udržuje právě stínová magie - nekromancie je tedy spjata svým způsobem s magií rituální (božskou) a magií stínu. Některé formy nemrtvých používají jako druh krevního oběhu tzv. sliz (viz hnusové, nemrtvé konstrukty a stoky Undercity). O nemrtvých naleznete více v článku jim určeném. Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft